Daughter of Hades
by Legendary Blackr0se
Summary: Hades will not give up until he rules Olympus he'll do anything... Even if that means he has to MAKE his own demi-god, and who does he use to make the demi-god...well...read and find out(MOVIE-BASED)


**Disclaimer: I do not own percy Jackson so lawyers you can't sue me...Not today I quote the potato**

THE DAUGHTER OF _HADES_

_BY: TORI FOWLKES :P_

_PROLOGUE _

"My brothers Zeus, and Poseidon have there own children…There own demi - gods". Hades said with hate to his wife Persephone. ''so'' she said with out a care in a world. "So that means that there children can walk in out of Olympus…And this bloody place" he said with hate. ''and how are you going to do this" Persephone said trying to ignore the hidden sadness in Hades voice "Well this is how I'm goanna do it…Wait I'm goanna need a human baby's body, a human, and a baby's soul". he said excitingly. " ummm…. Why are you telling me this stuff" Persephone asked while trying to keep her lunch in her stomach "Because I need you to do it now go now". Hades said commandly. Persephone sighed and just walked away.

_ "Maksiatu". _Persephone yelled. As she turned around you could see a baby, Persephone looked as if she was about to cry, but she bravely wiped it off. "here" she said to Hades while looking away from him.

"Great, but where's the human" he said ignoring Persephone's face that was filled with sadness and disgust. "_she's right here"_ she said with even more disgust in her voice while smoke coming to her side.

" Where…Where am I" a woman said frightened and gasping for air. "Who…Who are you" she said while backing away. "Well I would say call this home, but you would call it hell''. Hades said while walking to the woman with a evil grin. Persephone just covered her ears and walked away so she wouldn't hear the screams of that woman, but sadly even when she was covering her ears she still heard.

"Persephone come here" Hades yelled. Persephone came as ordered. "What" she said with a little agitated. "Come and get the baby's soul" Hades said. "Why should I -" Hades cut her of and said.

"wait this baby doesn't need one it can just be like me" "And that will be a great success, because Persidian's son would love to stick around a soulless girl" she said sarcastically.

"True… So what do you suppose we do." said pretending to care. "well I think we should give her a soul and name her Ephabi." Persephone said proudly. "and why should we name her Ephabe" Hades said while starting to sound interested. "Well I'll call her that because the god _Hephaestus is the god of fire_ , so even if she used fire in a fight and if someone asks about her parents instead of saying my 'dad's Hades', including no one will be bothered by her". she said even more proudly. "good idea so be it, and I will not put a soul in her body". he said. Then Persephone left filled with anger. "WHAT I WAS JUST JOKING… Women" Hades muttered to himself.

EPHABI

Persephone was sleeping in the total opposite of peaceful, until she heard a voice say "mother". It was a girls voice. Persephone quickly got up and hugged the person that voice belonged to and started to cry, but not for herself, for her new daughter who would through worst things than her, things that aren't even imaginable.

"Mother, what are you doing Ephabi said with a fake smile, and laugh. "I'm just really happy to see you Ephabi, are you all right did Hades do anything to you. Paciphani said now looking at her new daughter, her hair was long, and black as coal, but eyes red as a raging fire, and skin was sun kissed, but not to dark she almost looks like a reincarnation of her mom, Persephone. "You mean father, no he never did he just told me what I have to do… Now mother go back to sleep you need it." Ephabi said while leaving the room, and closing the door. Leaving here mother in shock.

_The first day _

"Now, daughter you know what to do?" Hades said highly. "Yes" Ephabi answered.

"Good, what are you standing there for now go." Hades said happily, but coldly. "yes, father" Ephabi said bowing, while fire circled her, and right then, and there she looked up at here father and said "tell mother I said goodbye" and she disappeared in a fire ball.

'So, this a normal school ,looks quite boring, well I should make the best of if' I thought to my self while walking into the building. When I was walking to the office I could feel many eyes on me, and ignored them with boredom.

She made it to the office just to gain more stares. She saw a woman at the desk and went to her. When she got there the woman looked at her in shocked and I just ignored her and asked her for my schedule. I waited for her to get me my schedule gosh she was taking for ever, plus I could hear murmurs behind me, and more stares. She finally got my schedule and left quickly, to my homeroom, and happy to see the son of persiden there, The teacher came to me with smile, but with shock in her eyes. "Ephabi Fuego?" the teacher asked. "Yes" I answered. "Great I need you to stand here until the bell rings, okay." she said welcomingly. "sure" I said leaning against the wall ,and closed my eyes trying to go to sleep, but I guess that bell didn't like me enough to let me go to sleep. 'This day just gets better and better'. "Good morning class" the teacher said. "Good morning Ms. Lambart" the class responded back. "Today class we have a new student, this is Ephabi Fuego" Ms. Lambart told the class. "Now if you could just sit next to… Ah Percy Jackson, Percy could you raise your hand." Ms. Lambart told me and Percy to do. Percy was a brunette with royal blue eyes. 'So I was correct that is Percy Jackson, it's obvious he doesn't know who he is, I'll just have to wait'. I thought to myself while walking up to my seat.

"Vampire girl" someone muttered when I walked by, and everyone giggled, but I just smiled. "Don't worry about them, they just wished they had your eyes." Percy Jackson said to me trying to comfort me, so I did a fake smile in return. He turned his head quickly.

"Now class tomorrow as you know is our field trip to the Greek museum, but I won't be here so you will have a substitute to fill in for me. I expect to be on your best behavior alright." she said. "Yes, Ms. Lambart" the class responded back.

MUSEUM NATURAL

TERROR

Today was that stupid field trip. "Today I will be your substitute alright" our sub. Said very strictly while moving her head like a snake. 'She's looking at Percy really like she planning to do something…[insert sweat drop here].

Our tour guide was in a wheelchair, but wasn't human either ,and wasn't after Percy, but he seemed like he wants to protect him in stead. I looked to my side where Percy was with his friend, Grover who also wasn't human was gone…'Where's the substitute…crap' thought to myself, while heading to the door where I saw Percy.

CRASH. That was the first thing I heard when opening the door, I hid quickly. "Ephabi come here" 'Crap' I thought to myself when the tour guide called for me…What was his name again?

"I know you're the same as Percy, now come here." he said again to me. I came as ordered. "wow…Wh-what was that, she was some kind of human bat thing." Percy was panicking. "Perce calm down we'll talk about this when we get your mom, and get to the camp okay" Grover said trying to reinsure Percy. "What camp?" Percy asked still panicking. "Just come on, you want to warn your mom right?" I interrupted them.

We were leaving the tour guide stopped us, and pulled something of a desk and said "only use this when your in great danger". 'Was this a joke it's a pen' I thought to myself holding back a laugh. "This is a pen, THIS IS A PEN!" Percy said sounding really irritated. "Come on Perce!" Grover yelled while running. I followed giggling.

FINALLY SOMETHING HAPPENS

"What's going on man?" Percy asked worried out of his mind. "And what did he mean by he knows Ephabi is like me?"

"Perce calm down, it's alright, because I'm your protector" his friend said while patting his back

"Pro- Protector…Dude your in crunches"

"hey!"

"hmph…Can't blame him" I said passing Percy's friend.

We ran into Percy's apartment, to see his dad, and his friends playing poker. "Come on Sally we've got to go, they found Percy" Grover said as soon as we got inside. "What… I'm com-"

"excuse don't you see she's tending me and my friends" Percy's dad interrupted her. "Get it yourself you bawled headed freak" Percy was saying, right before his dad was pushed him against the wall and said "you will show me respect you twerp" I was about to cut in, but Grover came from behind and hit Percy's dad in the back of his leg, then the sweet spot. "K.o" I screamed. "Come on" Grover said hurrying past me with Gwen, and Percy.

I looked at Percy's dad, then looked at his friends and said "well that went well" then walked away laughing.

HELLO…MINOTAUR

"Your dad, your real dad when I first saw him he was… Glowing" Sally was telling Percy. "yeah they're always glowing" Grover was saying sarcastically. "so, what your saying is that my dad was a god?" Percy asked. "yes, and h-" I interrupted them when I saw something in the corner of my eye. "um… HEY GUYS THERE'S SOMETHING HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US" Grover yelled to get there attention. Right after he said that the car went spinning while a cow was thrown in front us. _' Well I'm never saying when cows fly anymore' _I thought to myself realizing what it was.

We managed to get out of the car before the minotaur hit the car again, with the help of Grover's hooves. We were running to the camp when we notice it was coming back for more, but when we where running Percy's mom fell.

"Mom come on" Percy said urgently. "Percy go I sprained my ankle, I'm not as young as I use to be" Sally said back with a smile. I sighed and looked at Percy, while saying "Percy go I'll protect her, go to the camp I'll meet you there" "wha- what no I'm not going to-" Percy was interrupted when I pushed him out of the way and yelled "GO" "come on Perce, COME ON" Grover yelled.

I turned to look at the charging Minotaur ,and smiled. I was raising my arms having fire rising around me like a fire tornado ,waiting for it to come. Right when it was close enough I blast it with a wave of fire, but it kept coming. Before I could move in time it ran me in to a tree and kept coming, almost killing me it ran it's arm into the tree.

When I new it was stuck I attacked by absorbing it's strength until I thought it was enough I stopped and set it free.

I carried Sally to where Percy was. " hah, see I told you they were alright" Grover yelled when he saw us. We ran to the gate, but when Sally got to the gate, she couldn't get through. We heard the Minotaur in the distance. "what's wrong mom come on" Percy asked while panicking. "Percy go I'm not like you". She said back.

The minotaur was getting closer, and closer. Now it has Sally, "MOM…Put her down". Percy yelled. Then the minotaur looked at Percy, then to Sally, and smiled while squeezing her. Sally evaporated in flares of fire. 'Father' I thought to myself.

WELCOME TO CAMP

_HALF BLOOD_

"MOM" Percy yelled. "Percy stay back". Me and Grover yelled. The minotaur was charging at us. "you ready" Grover asked "I'm ready anytime pretty boy" I answered before charging towards the minotaur. "I think I'm in love". Grover said.

While charging I threw a fireball at the minotaur, but it kept charging and I did the same. There was only one thing to do. Right when were getting close I bawled my fist up, and set it on fire, then did a battle roar. 'this is going to hurt'. I thought to myself.

Then all there was to hear was a gigantic boom. I managed to open my eyes to see I was flying, past Grover, and into the forest.

"EPHABI". Was the last thing I heard. _'You are worth more than just your father's toy'_ a voice said. 'Huh, whose there' I asked_. 'You are more, and I'm a friend… I am-' _Then it stopped.

While waking up I felt like a boulder hit me. "Hey, she's waking up Grover" I heard someone say. "Ephabi you alright, Ephabi" Another voice said. I opened my eyes to see Grover leaning over me, and smiled "what's up pretty boy" I responded weakly. Grover smiled and hugged me. "He- Hey whatcha doin' Grover" I said while pushing him of, and blushing. He smiled and said "sorry just so glad your okay". "Anyway where are we" I ask. Grover cleared his throat, and stood proudly. "Welcome to camp half blood". Grover said. I sat up and said "finally here huh…hn… Hey where's Percy" realizing the missing demi- god. " Oh he's fine, now come on everyone's about to play capture the flag" he said as he was tugging on my arm. "I'm coming, let go you dang donkey" I yelled getting irritated. He let me go making me fall against the my pillow, and getting my hair in my face. "HEY, for one it's goat, secondly I'm half goat, and thirdly the correct term is satyr" Grover said. "Oh I'm sorry I thought I was at a camp, not a museum" I said as I got the hair out my face, and stood up. "Ha-ha you never cease to _not_ amuse me" He said. "I try" I replied.

WHO'S READY FOR AN ALL OUT WAR

"Okay everyone before we can play we have to more volunteers " Chiron said. "This is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon who wants him" he said no one answered. "we'll take him" someone in the back said then he came to the front. "Hey names Luke son of Hermes , and camp leader not really in that order though… Welcome aboard" He said as he shook Percy's hand. "uhum…uhum…UHUM" I uhumed. "Oh yes this is Ephabi daughter of Hephaestus, who will take her" Chiron said. "We will" a girl, with brown hair, and eyes in the front said. " Names Annabeth daughter-" "daughter of Athena" I interrupted. "yeah" she answered back while shaking hands. "Where's your sword" she asked "I don't need one" answered back. "Hey Chiron you still have that wheelchair, 'cause one of them is goanna need it" Luke said

"Steady…Steady now" a red soldier yelled. Both armies came crashing together. I snuck out to where Annabeth was. "Annabeth, come on" I yelled as I hit every blue soldier that came near with my fire sword. " Well I guess you really don't need one" she said as we got back- to- back. "told ya" I said. After being circled a little bit Annabeth yelled "Now" and we charged. "duck" I yelled as I turned my sword into a whip, and hit all the soldiers while spinning. "Whew I knew those _Ghost Rider_ movies would pay of one day" I said as I put my fire out. "That was cool" she said. " I know, but sadly my awesomeness isn't contagious" I said as I posed. "uh-huh anyway why'd you want me" she asked. "Oh yeah did you have a plan to get the flag" I asked. "yeah, but one of us is going to have to go, and protect our flag" she said. "Okay I'll go get the flag you go protect ours" I said. "okay"

"So far so good" I said to myself., then blue soldiers came out of nowhere "or not" I said to my self as I got my fire ball ready. "Who's up first" I said, and one of them charged with two more following after. I threw my fire ball at the first one and it bounced of the first one then to the rest, and to my hand. I changed it back in to a whip and started knocking everyone out. "Okay it's just you stay, and fight with bravery, or run with your tail between legs" I said to the last blue soldier that was standing had blonde hair, and Safire blue eyes . "St-stay and fight" she said, and I smiled. "I respect that I shall visit you at the nursery " is said acting cool, as I came at her with my sword this time. "show me everything you got" I yelled as I charged at her, she did the same. "Wow you did really good I almost lost, what's your name" I asked. "Sarah" she said. "Well Sarah lets be good friends after the game" I said as I shook her hand. "sure" she said before she fainted. "Oh there you go" I said when I saw the flag. "Now's time to go …Wait where's everyone else, crap got to go back fast" I said as ran to the flag

FIRE VS WATER

.

When I got there I had beaten our defense including Annabeth, and Percy was heading to our flag. "Hey wait" I yelled as I slid down the hill. "We won already" I said. Percy looked at me like I had pee colored hair. "Really where's the flag" a blue soldier said. "Right he-" I stopped talking when I realized I left it on top of the hill. I hit the blue soldier that said that with a fire filled punch sending him towards Annabeth. I turned back to Percy "Well I had, uh well that still doesn't mean I'm goanna let you get our flag" I said as I got my fireball ready. Percy looked at my hand as if to observe it. "Okay" he said as he dropped his sword, and got a water ball ready. "Ready when you are fish boy" I said trying to get him mad. He threw his water ball, and I threw my fireball, and a small explosion of blue and red appeared. Me, and Percy spun at the same time and got whips his out of water, mines out of fire.

I spun my whip around making a fire tornado which was sucking him in. He dug his feet in the ground, and got a big water ball in his hand then threw it in the middle of the tornado hitting me. I flipped, and hit a tree. "Good… For a fish" I taunted.

"Hey Chiron don't you think we should stop this" Grover asked worried. "No this is getting really good you know" Chiron said. "Yeah but" "Psst" "But" "Psst"…"But" "Pssssssssssst psst"

"How 'bout a little sword play" I said as I changed the whip into a sword. "I can live with that" Percy said, as he did the same. Our swords collided many times, and we both got many cuts. We were both crouching, and panting we both looked at each other at the same time and charge. We were about to give the final blow to each other, but Annabeth interrupted. "Ephabi I've got the flag" she yelled from a top of the hill. Me, and Percy were still in the position with our swords against each other's neck." AWESOME … Perce do you know how hard it is being the distraction man it's hard" I said as passed him.

HEY DA- FATH- ER- HADES

"MAKE WAY FRIENDS COMING THROUGH" I yelled as Annabeth, Sarah, and me went to where the food was. Sarah stopped us. "Look targets A. F. B, and E. F. B are surrounded by the enemy Ns" Sarah said. "What" me, and Annabeth said at the same time. "Targets A. F. B Annabeth's future boyfriend A. K. A Percy Jackson, and E. F. B Ephabi's future boyfriend A. K. A Grover are surrounded by nymphs" she said . "Oh…wait what" Annabeth asked. "What about you" I asked. "sadly no one has caught my eye yet" she said. "Oh no Luke is cornered by Aphrodite's daughters" I Exclaimed , and in a blink of an eye Sarah was gone. After a while we busted out laughing. "Okay wanna go to our future boyfriends" I asked. "sure" she answered back.

"Beat it nymphs" Annabeth commanded. "Ladies' don't go I'm available" Grover said. "No he's not" I said as I pulled on his collar, and he did a goat sound. I stopped when I was going by the fire there was something weird. "Ephabi" Grover asked in a worried tone. "GET BACK" I yelled, and right then the fire erupted, and everyone stared at me. "Hey don't look at me" I yelled back.

Something was slowly coming from the fire, and it hit me. "Father" I said, but lucky enough for me no one heard. "Percy Jackson show yourself" he said, and when Percy didn't answer he started throwing fireballs randomly. "Percy Jackson give me the bolt in exchange for your mother" father said. Percy came down fast saying. "My mother's dead", but Hades just smiled at him "No I sent the minotaur to capture her" he said, and then showed Percy's mom in fire. "Mom" Percy said softly. She looked at him with a small smile "Percy" and after she said that father slapped the picture of her, and she evaporated. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" Percy asked. "Give me the bolt, and I'll give you your mother" he said before he disappeared.

"WHAT TIME IS IT…IT'S ADVENTURE TIME"

"Where are you goin'" I asked. "You already know the answer to that" Annabeth said. "Yeah, hey do you think we should bring Sarah" "Already hear" Sarah said as she came out of nowhere. After we hi-fived, and chatted, we saw the guys coming. "Look none of you are coming okay" Percy said sternly. "Ah yes we are" I said "yeah, your goanna need my wisdom" Annabeth said. "And my arrows" Sarah said being the daughter of Apollo and all. "I'm your guardian" Grover said. "And, um you need a teacher" I said, and they just stared. "What that's all I could come up with" I said. "Anyway how are we goanna get to the underworld" Grover asked. "I did not think of that" Percy said. "Hey I think-" "I know someone-" "That can-" "Help" me, Sarah, and Annabeth said together. "Okay" the boys said.

"Hey, you guys finally decided to come, and get away from that renaissance stuff, well everyone does once in a while" Luke said. "Luke your dad is one of the only few of the gods who has gotten in, and out of the underworld alive how" Annabeth asked. "Never met him" he answered. "You too" Percy asked. "Yup, I guess all the gods are jerks who don't care about there kids" Luke said, looking away. When he said that Sarah was looking at him intently. "But I took some things of his from his house, when he wasn't there" he said before he went to the back. He came back with a dusty converse box. "For you" he said to Percy. Percy opened it, and a flying shoe came out of it. "My dad has more than this he won't even miss these babies, oh, and here" Luke said, giving us a map.

"This is the map of the gods it will show you where the Persephone pearls are" he said. "Persephone the wife of Hades" Percy asked. " Yeah he forced her to marry him, and keeps her locked away for half of the year" Annabeth said. "She pretty much hates it there it's hot, his a freak show" Luke stated. "Heh" I scoffed. Everyone looked at me "What" I asked. "Anyway, those pearls are for… Special visitors" Luke said. "Hmm" Percy, Grover, and Luke hummed in delight. "cough gross cough ill cough cough " me, Sarah, and Annabeth coughed out. They looked at us weirdly "What" we said at the same time.

"So good luck on your adventure" he said, so we started to leave. "Oh wait, I've got some more gifts" he said stopping us. "Here, this sweaty saved my tail many times" he said giving Percy a shield that opens up. "And this for you" he said giving Annabeth, and Sarah a ball. "And this is for…" Annabeth asked. "Oh they are gifts from _Hephaestus, _legend has it was once a ninja's, she was from to different villages the leaf, and snow, and she has a son that still alive today, so I think along the way you'll meet her, and/or her son. Also if your in true trouble when helping someone mostly a loved one she'll come, but you must be careful for what trouble you state it is. It'smy dadit's almost like the Persephone pearls, except you don't step on them you just think about what weapon you want it to be, or if you want Hinata" Luke explained. "Oh, and one more thing if you see my dad on the your way there ,give him hell for me" Luke joked.

THIS IS NOT JERSEY SHORE PEOPLE

"So the first one's in a garden emporium" I asked, as we were walking. "Yeah, why" Perce asked back. "It's nothing it's just that it doesn't seem right" I answered. Then I gasped, and everyone turned to me "What" they asked. I gave them a goofy smile "Where in New Jersey right" I asked, and they nodded. "Don't you get it we can meet Snookie I heard she' expecting a kid" I stated with my goofy grin, and posing when I looked back everyone had went ahead without me "HEY GUYS WAIT UP" I yelled as I ran after them.

When we got to the emporium there was only a truck there, and the place was covered in plants, and moss. "Crap I'm goanna need you guys to close by, since this place is covered in flammable stuff" I said to Annabeth, Sarah. "Okay" they replied. "Look free sodas" Grover said, as he went to a cooler, and when he opened it there were rats he gasped, and let go of the handle. "That's nasty the health department needs to give this place a F" he said wiping his hand of on his shirt.

We went to a fountain, which look like a wishing fountain. "Look guys gold drachmas we might need them so keep it" Annabeth said, before we splat up. "So Sarah you didn't say much when we were at Luke's" I said. "Yeah, so" she asked blushing. "Oh nothing', what do you think about this Annabeth" I asked Annabeth, but she didn't answer. I turned to see she wasn't there. "Annabeth, Annabeth" We called her name repeatedly. "Help me" I heard a voice scream, but it wasn't Annabeth's. "Let's go" Sarah said snapping me out of it. "yeah" I responded, before we went to where the voice was.

When we got there we heard Annabeth yell 'Don't look', and it hit me. I stopped Sarah, and whispered "_Medusa"._ She nodded understanding what I meant. We heard some cracking sounds. "We'll be best friends for ever" we heard Medusa say. "No" we both whispered. "Now come on look _sneak_ a _peak_" Medusa encouraged. "DON'T DO IT ANNABETH KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED" I heard Perce yell from the other side. "What's this… Another demi- god… _Son_ of Poseidon" Medusa hissed out, and left.

After a couple of minutes we ran to Annabeth "Annabeth, you okay" we yelled. Then Grover came to help get her out, when he did he took his crunches broke of the part the statued women that was holding onto her. "Poor women" Sarah muttered sadly. "Now here's the plan, Sarah you come from a far place behind Medusa and start shooting your arrows for distraction, Ephabi you help to Grover come with me" Annabeth directed, and we did what she said. "You know I really don't like this plan" Sarah said. "I know, when I give you the sign you start shooting" I told her. "Okay what's the sign" she asked. "this" I showed her fire ball, she nodded. "There she goes" I told her. "Get ready, turn your ball into a telescope, then a mirror" "What about you" she asked. "I can make more stuff other than swords, and whips" I reassured her. She nodded "It's goanna be your fault if this place catches on fire" she joked, then left.

"Don't open your eyes" I yelled out to Percy. "More visitors" Medusa said to her snakes. I showed myself with my head down. She gasped "Daughter of-" "PERCY STAY DOWN" I yelled at Percy giving the sign to Sarah, and dozens of arrows came our way. I ducked just in time before an arrow hit me, then I heard an engine coming my way. "Daughter of Apollo" Medusa hissed, standing up, but only to get hit by a giant piece of wall. "You okay" I heard Annabeth yelled. "Yeah I'm good" Grover exclaimed. "Daughter of Athena" Medusa Exclaimed. "Keep your eyes closed" I yelled. Medusa turned to me, and I threw a spear, lucky for me I closed my eyes in time. "Now Sarah" I yelled.

After a bit I opened my eyes to see Medusa's headless body with a hole in the center in it, and an arrow through it's neck. "ugh" I said in discuss. "Well thumbs to some great demi- god driving, shooting, throwing, and head slicing" Grover said to all of us. "Take the head, even after it's dead it will still work" Annabeth said. "Okay, Sarah you ready" I asked. "What no, no-" I cut her of when I kicked Medusa's head to her. "UGH THAT'S, JUST SICK UGH NASTY ILL" Sarah exclaimed. I was ROLFLMFAO. "Now where to" I asked after regain my posture. "Let's get out of here first" Percy recommended. We all nodded in agreement.

I_ LOVE_ MOTELS NOW :3

"Are… We there yet" Sarah, asked with a yawn. "…No" Grover replied with a yawn. "Are-" "Finish that sentence, and you won't have a mouth" I threatened. Then the truck started to go on the other side of the road. "GROVER, GROVER" We called Grover's name, he must had not have heard me, 'cause a truck was coming our way. Me, and Sarah did the only thing we could… Hold each other, and scream, then all of a sudden the truck moved quickly to the right side of the road, while avoiding cars. Now me, and Sarah were holding on to the truck screaming… Did I tell you we were in the back of the truck… Yeah. "THERE ARE PEOPLE BACK HERE YOU KNOW" I yelled when we got to the right side of the road. "Let's stop for the night" Percy yelled. I looked around, and didn't see Sarah. "Sarah" I called out quietly. "DOWN HERE" I heard her yell from the side of the truck. I crawled over to where I heard her yell from. I looked down, and saw her hanging from the side of the truck. "What are you doing down there" I asked, knowing that it was stupid. "Oh nothing' just hangin' ,hey Ephabi I have a suggestion how about… YOU HELP ME UP BEFORE I DIE" she yelled, in anger. "Can't you wait until we get to the motel" I mocked. "EPHABI" she yelled "Okay, okay" I said pulling her up. "Don't do that again" she said. "Hey don't look at me look at Grover" I said defending myself. She just turned the other cheek.

When we got there Sarah still didn't forgive me. "Wait, we're at a motel right" Sarah asked, and I nodded. "Great, just perfect I almost died, and now I'm goanna be the fifth wheel" Sarah Exclaimed. "What are you talking about" I asked as I jumped out of the truck. "I'm talking about you, and Grover _alone, _and Percy, and Annabeth _alone, _and me , and nobody _alone_" she explained."Hey come on we'll always pick hoes over bros" I exclaimed_. _"Right" she said. "Oh come on where's your proof" I asked. We stopped a few feet from everyone. "Example a. Percy son of Poseidon he'll probably go in that pool to relax. Then this is where Annabeth comes in, she'll come out with a towel for him, they'll talk, and remember at the garden that lady had her had wrapped around Annabeth's arm before she was turned into stone" she asked, I nodded "Yeah" I responded. "That means she has a bruise Percy will notice, and does his healing mum bo jumbo stuff on her, and one thing leads to another, then, well you already know the answer to that" she said. I nodded.

We started walking towards everyone again, but I stopped, and Sarah did when she saw me do it. "But, what's your example for me" I asked curiously. " I was getting there" she said "Okay example B. While Percy, and Annabeth are_ alone _you, and Grover will be _alone_, because I would have gotten the room next door not wanting to walk in on …_Something_" she stopped talking to shudder. "Anyway you two won't be as complicated" she stated. "What do you mean by that" I asked. "Well it's simple he's a satyr, satyrs are lust filled creatures, and that means that push him a little it'll be a HOMERUN" she yelled, before running. It took me a while to realized what she meant, and I started to blush. "SARAH" I yelled as I chased her.

I was in my bed falling a sleep. _'You can do better' _the voice said. '_Are you Hinata_' I asked. _'Yes'_ she said back. _'Why are you helping me, why are you here'_ I asked. _'I'm here, because you need me, now your boyfriend is coming I'll be back tomorrow'_ she said. '_Hey wait I'm-'_ some how she made me wake up. "He's not my boyfriend" I muttered to myself. "Who" I heard a familiar voice say. I started to blush as I slowly turned to the person. "Uh…N-no one" I replied. "Since when do you blush" he asked, before he walked over, to sit down next to me. "Just stop talking" I begged. "Well that's a little mean don't you think" he asked. "Nope" I replied happily ,realizing he didn't notice what I was talking about. "You want any soda" he asked. I nodded, still a little tired.

We were in a little awkward silence, with the only sound being Grover chewing on his soda can. Once in a while we would look at each other to say some something, but then we wouldn't. "Um…" I started. "How about some TV" I suggested try to lift the awkwardness. _'How come he comes in coolly, but now we're are all awkward"_ I thought to myself. As I flipped through the channels something caught my eye. I got up quickly, and walked to the door. "Grover go get Percy, and Annabeth. I'll go get Sara" I told him. "Ephabi what's wrong look at the news" I told him, and when he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

When I got to Sarah's room I saw something _very_ disturbing. Sarah was hugging her pillow tightly, muttering Luke's name. While I walked closer I noticed the weapons next to her bed. "Sara-" I stopped myself when I noticed she was holding a dagger. "What the" I said to myself. I walked back to the door, Grover yelling for Perce. I took off my shoe, and threw it at Sarah, then ran. By the time I looked back she was already on my tail. "Crap, Sarah it's me" I yelled at her, but she was still half asleep. _' The pool' _Hinata said. I looked around, and saw it. I jumped of the ledge, and Sarah followed, when I jumped in the pool she followed. We both came up at the same time. "What happened, why am I in the pool" Sarah asked frantically. "You are INSANE" I yelled at her. "Me what are you talking about" Sarah asked. "I'M TALKIN' ABOUT HOW YOU SLEEP WITH WEAPONS AROUND YOU WITH A DAGGER IN HAND, INCLUDING YOU CHASING ME WITH IT HALF ASLEEP" I screamed at her. "WELL THAT-" Sarah was cut off by a scream. When we looked up it was the cleaning lady looking in my room window. "Grover" we both sighed.

Everyone was asleep in the truck, except Grover who was driving, Percy who was looking out the window, and me, whose arm was getting numb from Sarah using it as a pillow. I sighed as I tried to get comfy without waking Sarah, but I stopped when I heard Grover started talking. "I'm sorry Perce" he said. "It's alright-" "No it's not" Grover interrupted loudly. "Look Perce before I was your protector I was assigned to protect Zeus' daughter. But one day she ran of, and Zeus sent me after her… When I went after her I found out something horrible, Hades knew…" Grover said, I gasped a little, but I shouldn't be surprised. "Hades brought his meanest monsters… We were surrounded. We fought hard, but still in the end we lost, and she died" Grover finished. All was quiet now the only sound was the engine running, and the cars passing by. I heard Perce sigh. "Look Grover it's not your fault, besides I trust you" Perce said trying to lighten the mood. 'Father, what have you done' thinking to myself. '_You can do better' _remembering hinata's coded words. 'What am I to do' I look up to the sky for 'answers', after five inutes I close my eyes and sigh, to fall into sleep. _"Your time will come little one"_ a whisper of a voice said.

To be continued

**So  what ya think tell me in the reviews**


End file.
